


Sparkles

by NemesisGray, Varalisse



Series: The Falasion Legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/pseuds/Varalisse
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor, Female Sith Inquisitor/Aric Jorgan Implied
Series: The Falasion Legacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sihobeon doesn’t remember her childhood on Balmorra. She only remembered her last day on the planet. Her father had angered the wrong Imperial and her entire family had to flee. Her father planned on going to Rendili, he had a cousin there. They never made it.

Mandalorians captured their transport ship. A random pirate captain also boarded the ship, took one look at Sihobeon, five years old, tiny, large lemon-yellow eyes made larger by how brown her skin was, freckles across her nose and chin, long grey hair, and decided that she was the exact kind of slave a Sith on Dromund Kaas needed. Sihobeon was pried away from her mother and father by the pirate himself. She watched over the man’s shoulder, unflinchingly, dry eyes as the Mandalorians killed her entire family.

Sihobeon remembers being treated fairly by the pirate captain. She remembered he gave her a stuffed kath hound, tucked her into bed and promised her that her life with the Sith wouldn’t be so bad. The Sith he was selling her to was a nice older lady, more into keeping antiques safe than hurting people. That the old Sith enjoyed pretty things and that Sihobeon was a pretty thing. Sihobeon remembered the pirate’s Republic accent, his voice pleasantly raspy, his kind brown eyes that sparkled when he tucked her in at night. His anger at the Mandalorians he was traveling with when they tried to brand her a slave with the other passengers.

“She won’t sell if she’s branded!” He had his wrist wrapped around a Mandalorian’s arm, staying the brand. “Lord Teaw will not by a marred slave! She likes them pretty and in original condition.”

“Really?” The Mandalorian leader’s voice wasn’t as pleasant. It frightened Sihobeon. “And how much will this Lord Teaw pay for that slip of a girl?”

“Six million credits.” The pirate ignored the whistles of disbelief. “She likes them young. They train better the younger they are.”

“Fine,” the Mandalorian leader coughed out. “But you keep an eye on her. I can’t guarantee she’ll be safe if you aren’t with her.”

The pirate didn’t say anything, he scooped up Sihobeon and carried her back to his room. He sat her on the bed and gave her the stuffed kath hound back.

Sihobeon pressed her little face into the stuffed kath hound, and tried unsuccessfully to stop her sobs.

“Hey,” the pirate pulled the stuffed animal away and scooped her up in his arms again, placing her on his lap, rubbing her back while she cried all over his shirt. “It’s ok, doll. I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

Sihobeon remembered how he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair making soothing noises.

“What’s your name, doll? Huh?” He asked, tilting her face up. “You gotta have a name.”

“Sihobeon.” Sihobeon was proud of herself for her voice not trembling.

“Sihobeon, that’s a pretty name for a little doll like you.” He smiled, his eyes sparkling, the corner crinkling in good humor. “I’m Nico. And I won’t let anything happen to you, alright doll?”

Sihobeon nodded.

“Good.” Nico hugged her. Sihobeon remembered how he smelt of blaster oil. “Now, Sihobeon, let’s talk about what’s going to happen with you get to Dromund Kaas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dromund Kaas was vastly different from Balmorra. It was a constant lighting storm. Sihobeon remembered thinking that the earth and the sky were fighting with each other.

Nico carried her from the spaceport, he never put her down, wrapped up in his coat, kath hound clutched close to her chest, his big hat protecting her from the rain. He didn’t let Sihobeon go even when they entered a private shuttle that was waiting for them outside the spaceport.

The shuttle was huge, painted vibrant green with plush yellow carpeting inside and soft black dyed leather seats.

Sihobeon wasn’t frightened of the storm or of their destination but Nico rubbed her back and made calming noises anyway. Maybe he thought Sihobeon was nervous, maybe he was. Sihobeon didn’t know.

Nico had prepared her as best he could for Lord Teaw. So, when the private shuttle touched down on the matching private shuttle pad outside a massive, sprawling castle three hours outside of Kaas City, Sihobeon was only mildly shocked to see the red skinned Sith Pureblood waiting in the rain.

Lord Teaw was a beautiful woman with her dusky red skin, yellow eyes, gold facial jewelry, and black hair piled high on her head. She wore deep purple robes that had an even deeper vee that went down to her waist. Sihobeon saw every ridge that made up Lord Teaw’s chest. Lord Teaw was short and willowy. Her black and gold handled lightsabers hung on her belt, as if she was expecting trouble.

“I see you brought the child.” Her voice was melodic and smooth, her eyes soft and caring as she held out her arms for Sihobeon.

“I think it’d be better if we went inside.” Nico held Sihobeon tighter against his chest and nodded towards the open door.

“Of course.” Lord Teaw demurred and proceeded to enter her home.

Nico sat on a plush black couch, placing Sihobeon gently on the couch beside him. “This is Sihobeon.”

“Hello, Sihobeon.” Lord Teaw smiled. The Sith’s smile reached her eyes. Sihobeon liked her in that instant.

“Hello.” Sihobeon spoke around the kath hound toy in her mouth.

“Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?” Lord Teaw’s eyes crinkled when she smiled, just like Nico’s.

“Yes, please.” Sihobeon scooted closer to the coffee table as Lord Teaw handed the child a cup of hot chocolate.

“Have you explained to her what she is to do?” Lord Teaw asked, a worried expression on her face as she watched Sihobeon sip the hot chocolate.

“Yes.” Nico turned to look at Sihobeon only to catch the child’s gaze, he flashed her a reassuring smile.

“Does she understand?” Lord Teaw chewed her bottom lip but smiled hesitantly when Sihobeon switched her gaze from Nico to the Pureblood.

“As much as a five year can.” Nico hoped this crazy plan worked. He was doing this as a favor to Satele. The Jedi Council needed somebody that couldn’t be traced to be a spy for the Republic in the Empire.

“Sihobeon,” Lord Teaw slid off her chair and knelt in front of Sihobeon. “Do you understand what Nico is asking you to do?”

“He’s asking me to send information from you to some lady named Satele Shan.” Sihobeon finished her hot chocolate. “It’s very dangerous and I have to learn to keep myself a secret. May I have more hot chocolate?”

“Yes, of course you can, love.” Lord Teaw poured more hot chocolate into Sihobeon’s cup.

Lord Teaw watched Sihobeon with a sad frown on her face.

“I’m really good at keeping myself secret.” Sihobeon said as she finished her second cup of hot chocolate. “I used to keep myself secret for daddy for the Resistance.” Sihobeon had to sound out the word as she eyed the pot of hot chocolate. She wanted another cup, but she knew having a third would be being greedy and daddy had told her greedy people always got in trouble.

“You helped the Resistance?” Nico exchanged a startled look with Lord Teaw. “What planet are you from, doll?” Nico fluffed Sihobeon’s hair.

“Balmorra.” Sihobeon hugged the stuffed kath hound close to her chest. “Daddy used me because I was the smallest and the best at the silence game.” Sihobeon puffed her chest out in five-year-old pride.

“The silence game?” Lord Teaw asked gently.

“It’s where you have to sneak into someplace you’re not supposed to be and be as silent as you can while listening to everything and trying to remember what you heard.” Sihobeon looked from Lord Teaw to Nico. “Nico and me played it on the way here.” Sihobeon shrugged.

“And you were the best?” Lord Teaw placed a supportive hand on Sihobeon’s knee.

“Yep,” Sihobeon nodded as she started playing with the stuffed kath hound. “We only had to leave because this mean Moff found daddy with a bunch of stolen bombs. They found out that me and daddy played the Silence Game.”

“Sihobeon,” Lord Teaw tilted Sihobeon’s face up, so that she and Sihobeon were looking eye to eye, “how would you like to learn to be the master of the Silence Game?”

“You know about the Silence Game?” Sihobeon’s face screwed up in confusion.

“I’m the inventor of the Silence Game.” Lord Teaw smiled as Sihobeon’s eyes widened. “And I want to teach you how to become the master of the Silence Game but only if you want.”

“I want to be the master of the Silence Game.” Sihobeon said in childish determination. “If Daddy was better at it then he wouldn’t have been caught.”

“Then welcome to your new home, Sihobeon.” Lord Teaw’s smile lit her face up.

Sihobeon smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Vopea Teaw studied six-year-old Sihobeon. The girl was gifted in the Force.

She was also beginning to show signs of horns and fur along her ears. 

The Sith felt like an absolute idiot for not noticing the child’s pointed teeth, the pointed ears, nor the way the child’s eyes would shine in the dark.

Not only was Sihobeon an alien, but she was a half-breed alien. Half Cathar, half Zabrak. 

Vopea sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Satele’s plans became exceedingly more difficult. Sihobeon was perfect for the plan, she was young enough, powerful enough, intelligent enough, but the Empire was not a friendly place for an alien, let alone a half-breed.

Vopea had to rethink her entire training regime. Sihobeon couldn’t be just a slave. No, the child would have to be raised to be a certain type of slave.

Vopea felt sick thinking about the type of slave Sihobeon would have to be.

And entertainment slave, maybe even concubine.

“Mama,” Sihobeon pulled on Vopea’s sleeve, “why are you so sad?”

“Oh, poppet,” she met the child’s uncanny yellow eyes - no, she was saddened to realize, the child’s eyes weren't yellow, they were deep pools of liquid gold - a trembling hand ruffling the child’s silver hair, “your life will not be an easy one.”

Sihobeon nodded. “I know. It’s alright.”

Vopea smiled sadly and pulled Sihobeon into a hug. Sihobeon was striking now as a child, Vopea feared how beautiful the child would be as an adult. She’d have to be careful not to allow Sihobeon to scar.


End file.
